


INTO DARKNESS

by aloecat



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, POI EP Cossover
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloecat/pseuds/aloecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese去活人墓执行任务，不幸失手被擒。<br/>典狱长查出Reese部分身份，对其虚伪的正义感到恶心，决定亲手毁掉他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文

片段1：

“嗯！……哼！”  
鞭子破空和皮肉绽裂的声音中夹杂着偶尔响起的痛苦闷哼声。  
典狱长靠在桌边，面无表情的欣赏着眼前美妙的景色。  
那个之前混进活人墓的男人正被吊在房间的中央，身上的黑色衬衣被长鞭撕裂出一条条缺口，露出满布在匀称肌肉上的鲜艳血痕。他的双手被左右拉扯开，绳子的长度恰好维持在让他的腕关节承受身体的巨大压力同时又让他勉强脚尖着地以免彻底脱臼。  
典狱长无法否认他相当享受眼前的一切，甚至愿意放弃陪伴他心爱的蝴蝶标本们。没有什么比美丽事物的痛苦更加吸引人了。  
‘Mr Reese’，从耳麦中得到的称呼，即使在这样的情况下，疲惫、憔悴、痛苦、绝望，他的眼神依旧坚忍，充满信念。  
——想到之后这信念崩溃后Mr Reese的表情，典狱长几乎兴奋的颤抖起来。

“可以了。你们都先出去吧。”  
部下们闻声都无言的鱼贯离开，顺便还体贴地关上门。  
典狱长脱下西装，挂在椅背上，一边卷起高级衬衫的袖口一边走向房侧的钢架。微微思量后，掂起一根形似毛衣针的刑具，回过头望着一直漠然的看着他的蓝色眼瞳，微笑道：“Mr Reese，让我们开始吧。”

 

片段2：

“你叫什么名字？”  
“……”  
“你有什么目的？”  
“……”  
“你是谁？”  
“……”  
“你的老板是谁？”  
“……唔”

典狱长放下翘在桌角的长腿，倾身按下暂停，回放，音量增大，播放，再回放，音量增至最大，播放。  
他盯着监控上微微开启的薄唇，手指无意识的轻抚着笔挺完美的领带，努力捕捉Reese无意识的轻喃。

船上的医疗物资还是不够全面，医生在重重压力下才勉强配出了一支类自白剂，并声明在下次补给前，绝对不可能再交出一滴。  
为此他们做了万全的准备，持续5小时的压迫式质询、诱导式询问、水刑逼供，但明显的，Mr Reese接受过耐药性的训练，而且成绩斐然。  
他已经花了2天在监控记录上，仔细观察研究Reese的表情、叹息、呻吟。  
他有足够的耐心，对这个混进自己监狱别有所图的男人有浓厚的兴趣。仅仅只是肉体折磨不足以满足他的这份兴趣，像Reese这样的人必须要践踏他的内心，蹂躏他的感情，才能真正的毁掉他。

“……唔，Finch……”  
典狱长满意地靠回椅背，手肘放在扶手上十指交叉，轻声道“Finch”

 

片段3：

Reese艰难的在床上扭动着。他的双眼被蒙住，全身赤裸，手脚被拉开，紧缚在床柱上，如婴儿般毫无防备，任人宰割。  
但最让他无助的是他双腿间半勃的欲望，既无法遮掩，亦难以平静，无视他的意志，彰显着存在感。

典狱长愉悦的欣赏着Reese和情欲的斗争。顺着修长身子的扭动如潮水般时隐时现的紧实肌肉，沿着泛出粉红的皮肤滑进锁骨凹里的汗水，试图闭拢摩擦的结实长腿，发出阵阵压抑喘息的薄唇。  
可惜看不到眼睛。典狱长不无遗憾地想到。那双淡漠的蓝眼睛被欲望冲刷，水汽氤氲，在那浓密纤长的睫毛下涣散地半张着四处张望，这情景必定相当值得一看。  
不过，机会会有的，不急于一时。

典狱长站起身，抽出口袋里的白色丝质手帕，轻轻擦去Reese颊上的汗水，享受地发现指尖下的肌肤在碰触的瞬间紧绷。  
他用安抚受伤的小兽般温润平和的声音劝慰道：“Relax, John.”

 

片段4：

“我知道你的名字值得那么惊讶吗？”典狱长将手帕抛进垃圾桶里，看着Reese崩紧的下颚，“这世界上能掌握情报的可不止你的Finch哦。”  
典狱长满意地发现Finch这个名字对Reese的刺激比预想的更大，甚至让他整个人不自觉地弹跳了一下。

迷药削弱意志力，被夺去的视力加深了不安全感，再加上出其不意的信息轰炸。  
John Reese的心防终于有所松动。

“我知道的可不止这些，John。我知道John Reese不是你的真名，我知道Finch是你的Boss，我知道你为国家付出了一切最后却没有救到你最在乎的人。”典狱长用中指的指尖轻缓地描绘着Reese的身体曲线，顺着急速起伏的胸肌一路滑下，扫过平坦紧实的小腹，攀上半勃的性器，以似触未触的力道来回轻搔。  
Reese的身子在他的指尖下微微发颤。不论这是因为言语的刺激或是欲望的挑逗，他都对如今的成果相当满意。接下来——  
“Easy,John. 我们会有时间好好谈谈。现在让我们先解决眼前的紧急问题……”

 

片段5：

典狱长站起身，解开皮带，褪下西装裤和底裤，整齐地叠好，放在房间里唯一的椅子上，拿起桌子上刚才带来的润滑剂和安全套，走到单人床旁，脱下皮鞋，穿着黑色袜子和一丝不乱的西装马甲与高档衬衫，跨坐到Reese的大腿上。  
两人的性器互相碰撞摩擦的触感，让他不禁抬头深深吐气，身下猛然绷紧的腿部肌肉诱使他恶意地小幅度扭起腰来。  
一边享受肌肤摩挲的丝丝快感，一边将润滑液抹在彼此的硬挺上，勉强以一手握住，不轻不重的随意撸动着，另一边则缓慢的用手指进入自己的身体，探索寻找着前列腺的位置。  
Reese紧咬牙冠，勉力控制自己不挺腰寻求更多抚慰。失去视力让他的其他感官比平常更为敏感，被迷药折磨许久的欲望不但没有因为这点抚慰而减低，反而燃烧的更加灼烈。磨蹭腿部的肌肤温度，压迫在身上的体重，头顶上传来的渐渐急促的呼吸声，都毫无例外地刺激着他已饱胀的情欲，仿佛要将他脑海中的其他一切都燃烧殆尽……  
"John，什么都别想。"典狱长喘息着拔出埋在体内的三根手指，用比往常更加沙哑醇厚的声音轻柔地说道，”不是现在。“  
他扶住Reese的硬挺，抬起身子，“现在，嗯，就只是感受，这一，切。呼……”

 

片段6：

典狱长引导着Reese的欲望小心地挺进自己的身体，感觉紧致火热的甬道被一点点的充满，肉壁上的褶皱被一点点的熨平，隐晦的快感伴随着涨足感冲刷着他的神经。  
身体的深处渴求着更多，可他依旧缓慢地推进，并时而停下，缓缓扭腰，无视自己涌上来的空虚，因为他很清楚，这对Reese来说更是折磨。  
甜美灼热，漫长而痛苦的折磨。

终于，坚挺全部埋进了身体里，典狱长深吐一口气，一边平复让他脊椎发麻的刺激，一边品味着身下人瞬间不自觉的微微挺腰，以及强硬克制后肌肉的僵硬紧绷。  
他歪起嘴角，微眯起眼睛，露出了让他的部下们噤如寒蝉的称为“笑容”的表情，  
他伸展开手指，温柔地摩挲着Reese的腰际，嗓音沙哑轻柔，带着压抑的喘息：“John，I'm coming……”

典狱长抬起胯又借着体重落下，一边变换角度寻找最敏感的那点一边渐渐加快起落与扭腰的频率。他整个人无法自控地后仰，背部被拉成紧绷的弓形，右手撑在Reese的腿部，左手配合着抽插的频率抚慰着自己的欲望。  
他专注于快感的浪潮，任由阵阵波涛淹没自己，从暴露出的修长颈子里发出含糊的呻吟和呢喃。身体内外最敏感的部分都以最喜爱的方式被一再地刺激、抚触、贯穿，身下人配合的挺动冲刺将他进一步逼上极限，让他难耐的射在了Reese的胸腹间。

典狱长双手撑在Reese腋下露出的床板上，支撑住自己脱力的身子，感觉到体内的硬挺也于此时爆发出来。虽然隔着安全套，男人在自己身体里射精的认知依然让他厌恶地皱起眉头，但眼前因为高潮泛起晕红的脖颈和为了抑制声音而被咬破的嘴唇还是取悦了他，让他露出餍足的“笑容”。

 

片段6-R：

Reese很清楚男人之间是怎么回事，他是军人出身，又曾经当过CIA特工，他已经见过太多太多，但是他没有亲身经历过，也从来没有想过这事会和自己有任何关联。  
所以当他渐渐被紧致温暖的甬道所容纳，感觉自己的坚挺缓缓撑开那男人的括约肌，敏感的头部在柔软的肠壁间敏感的微颤，甚至情难自禁地挺腰迎合时，Reese不断在心中重复，是迷药和眼罩使自己产生错乱，蒙蔽了身体对性别的认知。  
虽然他不知道哪个女性能发出那样沙哑低沉的呻吟，能用仿佛要留下手印般的力量紧握他的腿部，能有骨节细长清隽有力的手指、肌肉匀称精瘦充满韧性的大腿……

伴随着一声哽咽般的喘息，带着体温的粘稠液体喷撒在他的腰腹间，在那瞬间唯有一个念头充盈Reese的脑海，并毋容置疑地让他攀上巅峰。

——他将一个男人操到高潮了。

 

片段7：

典狱长伸展开定制西装裤中的长腿，舒适地靠在座椅上，端着玻璃水杯，唇边含笑，望着面前的监控墙。  
每个屏幕里都是低头坐在玻璃牢房床上的Reese。

俯视的视角可以看到他带着灰白的发旋；后方的监视器专注于紧绷的双肩到弓起的脊背；撑在膝盖上的手臂因为用力而显露出清晰的肌肉线条；颈项低垂，灰蓝色的眼睛却隐在阴影中，直勾勾地瞪视着前方。

典狱长微微调整了摄像机的焦距，拉近镜头，直到Reese的眼睛填满整个屏幕，甚至能从瞳孔的反光中看清，他一直全身紧张、严阵以待，紧紧盯着的，是这间玻璃牢房的门。  
完全敞开，毫无阻碍的牢房门。

空旷无人的E区，畅通无阻的牢房，悬停四处的摄像机，无声博弈的两人。

典狱长抿了口清水，嘴角拉出愉悦的弧线，对着监控墙喃喃自语。  
“John，慢慢想吧。现在决定权可在你自己的手上。”  
“你可以走出这里，你也可以继续留下。”  
“这都取决于你自己。”  
“It's your turn.”

 

TBC

 


	2. 番外1

番外：

典狱长一踏进房门便遭受到出乎意料的袭击。  
对方孔武有力，训练有素，在第一时间关上房门，截断退路并闪在他的身后，限制他的活动范围。  
典狱长折起手臂，借着体重向后用力肘击，企图拉开距离，右手则迅速探向收在肋间的枪套。  
可惜，对手比他想的要更强更专业：预判出他的想法，准确地接住他的手肘，迅速击落他刚握住的手枪，并以关节技干净利落地将他的双手反扭，紧紧锁在身后。  
典狱长奋力挣扎了一下，但双手的钳制固若磐石纹丝不动，  
在又一次不甘心的尝试宣告失败后，他一边低头平息自己因为剧烈运动而过快的呼吸，一边挫败地低吼道：“John！玩够了吗！”  
“Easy, Tiger.”带着笑意的气音紧贴在耳后响起，随着对方尾音轻佻的上扬，他的耳廓感到一阵湿热滑腻的触感，“我帮你带了礼物。”  
典狱长对脸上残留的唾液引起的凉意厌恶地皱起眉头，感觉到原本紧贴着背后的胸膛微微退后，而自己的双手则利落地被某种触感丝滑的绳状物捆扎起来。  
“……John，你用的是我的领带吗？”  
“燻灰色很适合你。”  
典狱长无奈地翻了翻眼睛，轻声咒骂了句“Fucker”，却因为猝不及防地被抛上木板床而差点咬到舌头。  
"抱歉，一时用力过猛。你真的不考虑换个软点的床再加块地毯吗？为了你的身体考虑。"  
典狱长翻了个身，将自己被绑缚的双手压在身下，虽然那让他的肩膀与手腕感觉很糟，但将自己毫无防备的后背袒露给他人让他更加无法忍受。  
他的目光顺着Reese的西装裤一路向上扫去，掠过若隐若现的腰线（你确定李四叔有这东西？）、浅蓝的衬衫领口露出的肌肤，最后停留在对方略显憔悴的脸庞上带着讥讽笑意的嘴角。  
他的眉毛极轻微地耸动了一下，然后马上舒展开来，眼睛微微眯起，嘴唇稍稍上翘，满脸的不悦瞬间化为甚至带有点娇憨的性感，连声音都变的轻佻而沙哑。  
“也许，我就喜欢这样呢？”  
尾音在空气中划出甜腻慵懒的圆弧，而与此同时，典狱长原本支在床沿的右腿猛地狠狠踹向Reese的小腹，  
他不在意偶尔被宠物扑倒在地，但他无法忍受区区宠物掌控大局。  
可惜，这势在必得的攻击却被Reese稳稳地接住了。  
他的脚踝被对方双手擒住，仿佛上了镣铐，一再挣扎依旧无计可施，只能眼睁睁看着自己的右脚被缓缓拉至对方胸口的高度，以他的腿长都不得不支起左腿来减轻被迫腾空的腰部的压力。  
Reese好整以暇地用一只手托着典狱长的脚跟，另一只手灵巧地脱下手工皮鞋和黑色袜子，然后玩味地看了看手中瘦长苍白的脚掌以及典狱长阴云密布的脸色。  
含在嘴角的笑容缓缓扩散开来，他弯下腰对着脚踝内侧咬了下去，直到确认留下深深的牙印才松开口。  
“我很高兴听到你这么说。我相信你一定会喜欢我为你准备的礼物的，Hobbes.”

TBC


End file.
